


Libraries Have Books…and Potters and Malfoys

by spinachpufffs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinachpufffs/pseuds/spinachpufffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry chooses an interesting place to hide when a girl wants him to digest a love potion. Meanwhile, Draco has a dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries Have Books…and Potters and Malfoys

It all started because of a girl…

 

What girl you ask? Well, that’s not important and most certainly not with this story is about. No romance involving a girl at all; expect, however, a romance started to blossom _because_ of said girl. The girl…who actually knew who she was? Not Harry Potter and obviously not Draco Malfoy. She may have been the Chosen One’s fan or classmate. Again, who the bloody hell cares?!

 

This girl had made a love potion and was currently attempting to smuggle it into one of Mr. Potter’s possessions where he would either accidently drink it (which was highly doubtful) or dropping it causing it to spill on his person thus the spell enacting. And just eww. Potter knew exactly what was occurring because his female fans _always_ did this ever since 6 th Year. And even more eww. _Girls…gross._

 

Harry, currently in that year after the war dedicated to allowing those who wish it to actually finish their education or make up a year…or for the unfortunate few, being forced to attend for legal reasons…

 

Draco, part of the unfortunate few…

 

Here they were, attending school together like always. Nothing more to jot down in your notebooks. Well expect that two were semi-friends now having no reason to hate each other or to bicker besides bickering for argument’s sake as the two secretly loved…*cough cough* much like each other *cough cough*…. carrying on, though:

 

Both dashing, young men were currently holed up in the Restricted Section of the library during the month of November on a rainy, snowy Saturday…although neither were aware of the other’s presence. Until that fuzzy Mr. Potter decided to swagger towards Mr. Malfoy’s study cubby with only Merlin knows what his intentions were.

 

“Potter. Go away.” Draco had no patience for Harry’s tom-foolery today. He had several extra assignments to deal with as part of his being of the unfortunate few.

 

“No.” And Harry had no intention to do whatever Draco asked today and any day per usual.

 

Draco sighed in defeat as Harry sat on the floor, leaning his back up against the cubby Draco was currently sat at with a book opened on the desk. Draco decided to ignore him as Harry took out his scroll and parchment.

 

“What? You aren’t gonna be so kind as to ask what I am accosting you for?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Well, if you must know, I’m in hiding.”

 

“Didn’t ask and really don’t care.”

 

“Don’t be rude, Dra _co_ ,” Harry nudged the blonde in his leg rather harshly with his elbow.

 

“Okay, you know what…get out. You can’t stay here,” Draco rose from his chair and began kicking the brunet lightly with the foot of his nicely fitted, expensive boot, not intending to actually harm Harry but attempting to make it known to Potter that he was unwelcomed here. Harry did not catch on.

 

The former Chosen One decided to just dramatically lay down flat on his back after one of Draco’s kick, causing the ex-Death Eater’s kicks to become futile as they no longer nudged Potter a few centimeters because the brunet’s body was now dead weight.  

 

“Make me leave then. Pick me up and carry me out if you really want me gone. I promise I won’t put up a fight.”  

 

“I am _not_ carrying you, Har _ry_.” Draco was standing over Harry now, hands on his hips, his feet had landed on either side of Harry’s head.

 

“Hmm…”

 

“What now?”

 

“Actually, I’ll pass on that lift…view’s much better down here, if I do say so myself,” he grinned lopsidedly. Draco blushed as he backed away abruptly, going back to sitting at the desk. “No come back. My view.”

 

“Potter…”

 

“Malfoy…”

 

“Please get out.” _Damnit…I’m blushing, aren’t I? Actually listen Potter…please get the fuck out_.

 

“Nah. I think I’ll take a nap instead so you can pretend I don’t see you blushing. Night, Draco.”

 

* * *

 

Harry actually did fall asleep in the Restricted Section of the Library where Draco was _still_ studying. In had been only two hours but during that time, Harry had stirred in his sleep, somehow moving upwards and resting his head on the blonde wizard’s feet.

 

 _And_ Draco was _still_ blushing thanks to that semi-intimate contact.

 

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, Draco caught a tuff of auburn hair. It was just a split second before the obviously girly figure had hidden herself from sight…or at least almost but boy was she a novice at hiding. _Not like Potter is an expert_.

 

Wait just a minute!

 

This must be the girl said Potter was currently running away from. Draco looked at the girl who just moved back behind a book case upon noticing that she was being noticed. She was fair, nothing too spectacular but maybe that was because she was not Draco’s type. In fact, Draco did not find himself attracted to women at all so of course she was not his type. He wondered if the auburn-haired girl was Potter’s type…although Draco wanted to say Harry’s type was blonde…

 

Wait, what?

 

Anyway, Draco had an idea what would solve both his and Potter’s problems and just maybe the blushing would stop as Harry would have no reason to be in such close confines with the Slytherin. _Not that I mind but ugh._

 

Draco pushed back his chair, being mindful of the sleeping Gryffindor at his feet, not wanting to stir the brunet just yet. Draco got down to his knees, said knees almost coming into contact with Harry’s hair. Draco placed a hand on either side of the brunet’s face before leaning forward to where the two classmates’ noses were almost brushing. Draco darted a hand out to gently slap Harry’s cheek, instantly waking the teen.

 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, quickly realizing Draco’s close proximity. But, Potter did not flinch; nope, not at all but he did flirtatiously smirk up at Malfoy.

 

“Why Draco…not taking advantage of the sleeping now, are we?”

 

“Shut up, Harry. I just wanted to inform you of that girl you were on about. She’s standing close by.”

 

“Oh…I see.”

 

“You see?”

 

“Yeah. Allow me to lead.”

 

“Wait…wha-”

 

Before Draco could ask what Harry meant by “taking the lead,” Draco felt a hand fist his sweater, pulling him downwards right to Potter’s waiting lips.

 

They heard an audible gasp, a clutter of book’s dropping, then the clack of heeled shoes scurrying quickly away. But neither young man pulled away after the girl had left. Rather, the kiss was heating up as Draco leaned forward more to where it looked as though he were doing a push-up above Harry’s head. Harry had both his hands on the blonde’s hair, scuffing it up, either on purpose or just the nature of being in a tidbit of passion.

 

The girl, the two would find out later, had not pursued Harry Potter again and in fact, after the much later rumors that would mill about probably thanks to said girl, all love potions from girls at least stopped. The _girls_ were no longer a problem.

 

Oh, and Draco’s problem was not actually getting Harry to leave him to his devices in that Restricted Section of the library on that snowy, rainy Saturday. No. Draco’s problem was that he was able to solve his desire to kiss Potter on those fluffy lips.

 

_Thanks, girl._


End file.
